theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Watership Loud
Hello everyone, it’s me MuppetSpot here again presenting my ninth fanfiction “Watership Loud”. My tenth fanfiction will be a big surprise for everyone on here and also I’m going to announce something else that I am working on the tenth fanfiction. It’s time for the story to begin. Lincoln was looking at his stuffed rabbit, until he goes into one of his daily monologues for the audience. “Oh, hello there, I am trying to decide if I should get rid of Bun-Bun or not,” Lincoln said. Lincoln grabs Bun-Bun from the foot of his bed and clutched the stuffed animal to him. “I still remember the first time I ever got you, Bun-Bun,” Lincoln said to himself. FLASHBACK: We see a three year old Lincoln looking like he’s about ready to throw up. “Mommy, Daddy, I don’t feel so good,” Lincoln said groggily. Then Lincoln passed out on the kitchen floor. “Oh My Gosh,” Lynn Sr. yelled. “Rita you better call an ambulance quickly.” “Okay,” Rita said trying to keep her cool while dialing 911. An ambulance rushes to the house, two paramedics came over to take Lincoln over to the hospital Rita went along to see if her son was going to be okay. Meanwhile Lynn Sr. went into upstairs to get his daughters to the hospital to support Lincoln. In the car, none of the siblings spoke a word, not even Luan try to lighten the situation. “What’s wrong with Lincoln daddy,” a little 5-year-old Lynn said breaking the silence in the car. “I don’t know honey, but we’ll found when we get to the hospital Lynn,” Lynn Sr. Said calming her down. When Vanizilla reached the hospital, Lynn Sr. and his daughters ran up to the reception desk. “Excuse Me, nurse my son Lincoln was recently taken in, what room number he is in,” Lynn Sr. asked the receptionist. “Okay, sir your son Lincoln was taken into room C27 on the 6 floor,” the receptionist said. She got up from her desk gave Lynn Sr. a signup sheet as well 6 visitor stickers for him and his 5 daughters. When they reached the elevator, an 8-year-old Leni was holding onto her father’s jacket. “What’s wrong Leni,” Lynn Sr. asked his daughter. “The hospital scares me daddy,” Leni whimpered out. “It’s okay Leni, nobody is going to hurt you,” Lynn Sr. said as pat her head. “Okay daddy,” Leni said. When the elevator reached the sixth floor, they went down hospital hall, to find Rita pacing back and forth. Rita stopped pacing when she saw her husband and her five daughters coming towards her. “Okay, girls Lincoln has had appendicitis, he’s in surgery right now,” Rita explain. “He’s going to be fine but, he’s going to have here in hospital for a few days to recover.” “What,” All 5 girls screamed out. “I know this is going to be hard for you guys,” Rita said. “Can we visit Lincoln,” Luan asked “He’s asleep right now but yes we can visit Lincoln but your dad and I have work plus you guys have school,” Rita told Luan. Luan just looks down with a grimace on her face. “Maybe you girls can get Lincoln a stuffed animal to keep him company, while we are away,” Rita suggested. When the girls heard that, they ran downstairs to the gift shop. Where they started to argue. “I think we should get Lincoln this stuffed animal,” Leni yelled showing a pink bear. “No, I think we should get Lincoln this one,” Luna screamed showing a purple bear with a Mohawk and a guitar. “I think this would be better,” Luan yelled showing a rubber chicken. “Laughter is the best,” she rebutted. “No I think this the best,” Lynn yelled showing a bear with a football helmet and jersey on with a football. Lori didn’t get involved with her the other four siblings argument, she was sitting down on chair, until she notice something from the corner of her eye, a stuffed white bunny with purple shirt. “Hey girls,” Lori screamed out. Which silenced the four sisters. “Why don’t we get Lincoln this bunny?” All the sisters agreed due to Lori’s infamous angry temper, they paid for the rabbit toy, and ran back to Lincoln’s hospital room, where he is groggily awake. “Lori, where am I,” Lincoln asked meekly. “You’re in the hospital, mom said you had appendicitis, so you’ll have to be in the hospital for while,” Lori explained to him. Lincoln just groaned in sadness. “Anyway we got a present for Linky,” Leni said. “Really,” Lincoln said both meekly and excited. “Yes, little bro we saw it in the gift shop and we knew you love it,” Luna said. “When can I have,” Lincoln said more excited. “First, you have to close your eyes and count to 15,” Luan said. “Okay One, Two Three, Four,” Lincoln said. The sisters passed down to the rabbit until it reached Lincoln. “Fourteen, Fifteen,” Lincoln said. He uncovered his eyes to find a stuffed rabbit in a purple shirt. “So what you think plushy Lincoln,” Leni asked. “I love it,” Lincoln said. “What are going to name him,” Lynn asked. “Bun-Bun,” Lincoln said. FLASH-FORWARD: “Yeah, it was probably the nicest thing my five older sisters have ever done for me,” Lincoln said to himself clutching Bun-Bun. “What about that time on Halloween.” FLASHBACK: Lincoln is dressed up as a magician. “Well, Honey are you ready to go out on Halloween,” Rita asked the boy. “Oh, yes mommy I am so excited for Halloween,” a five-year-old Lincoln said. “Well okay, do have everything costume, candy bag,” Rita asked. “No wait, I don’t have everything,” Lincoln panicked. Lincoln ran up to his bedroom and grabbed Bun-Bun, which was sitting on his bed. Then he ran back downstairs where his mother waiting. “Okay I’m ready now.” “Well good, hey Lori can you come over here,” Rita asked. “Sure mom, what is it,” Lori asked. She was dressed as a greaser. “Can you take your little brother trick or treating,” Rita asked. “Sure I can…” Lori said until she noticed Lincoln was holding Bun-Bun. “Why is Lincoln holding that dumb rabbit?” “Well Lori, Lincoln is a magician, and I think Lincoln brought Bun-Bun down because magicians usually have rabbits,” Rita explained. “Is that the reason Lincoln?” Lincoln nodded his head yes. “Fine, come on twerp,” Lori said angry as she walked out of the door. Lincoln followed right behind her. During, trick or treating Lori was angry that her little brother was carrying a stuffed bunny with him. “Lori,” Lincoln said meekly. “What do you want twerp,” Lori shouted. “Can you please hold my trick or treat bag,” Lincoln asked meekly. “No, Lincoln, and another why did you have to take that stupid toy with you tonight, it’s embarrassing and I have a little brother that can’t get rid of his baby toy,” Lori shouted angrily. After Lori shouted at her brother, she noticed her brother was holding his trick-or-treat bag, as well as Bun-Bun, and a top hat filled with candy. “Lincoln,” she muttered softly. Suddenly, Lincoln started to bawl his eyes out and start to say that Lori hates him. “Lincoln, I am sorry for yelling at you and saying it’s embarrassing to see you carry around Bun-Bun,” Lori said trying to calm her crying brother down. “You are,” Lincoln said meekly. “Yes and to make it up to you, I’ll hold your trick-or-treat bag and your hat,” Lori said. She grabbed the two objects from Lincoln but he kept Bun-Bun. The two siblings walked back home after experiencing a heartwarming Halloween. FLASH-FORWARD: “Yeah, that was a heartwarming Halloween with Lori,” Lincoln said to Bun-Bun. “Or how about that time Lynn broke my leg.” FLASHBACK: A four-year-old Lincoln is in the backyard drawing with crayons. “Lincoln,” a six-year-old Lynn screamed. “What is it, Lynn,” Lincoln asked. “Want to play some football,” Lynn screamed. “Uh…” Lincoln said until Lynn pulled him from his coloring book and gave him a football. “Lynn, what do you want me to do now,” Lincoln said. “Run,” Lynn exclaimed as she run towards Lincoln. Lincoln started to run away from Lynn as she started to get closer him. “Hey, Lincoln you’re doing pretty good,” Lynn said as she chased him. “Thanks,” Lincoln panted. Suddenly, Lynn tackles Lincoln right into a tree. “I am sorry Lincoln but, I am still at champion of sports,” Lynn bragged. Lincoln regains conscience from the tackle notice his leg was mangled up and, he screamed bloody murder. “Lincoln, be quiet, I am doing my victory cheer,” Lynn yelled until she noticed her brother bawling his eyes out and his leg all mangled up. “Uh Oh.” “Lincoln, Lynn, what’s going on,” Rita asked. Rita heard all the commotion from the backyard and decided to check up on her two kids. She then notices Lincoln bawling his eyes as well as his leg mangled up as well as Lynn sweating bullets. “What happen, Lynn,” Rita asked loudly. “Mommy, please don’t get mad at me, but when Lincoln and I were playing football, I accidentally tackle Lincoln right into a tree,” Lynn explained worriedly. “I think Lincoln’s leg is hurt.” Rita inspected Lincoln’s leg, which she knew it was probably broken; she notices Lynn shaking nervously and a few beads of sweat falling from her head. “Oh dear, Lincoln I don’t want to freak you out but, I have to take you to the hospital,” Rita said calmly. Lincoln nodded calmly; see how his leg was still in pain. “And as for you Lynn,” Rita said with some authority. “While I’m glad you told me the truth but, you are in trouble for hurting Lincoln, so no football for while, understand.” “Understood,” Lynn nodded sadly. “Good, well I’m going to call daddy to take you guys to see Lincoln at hospital,” Rita said. She gently picked up Lincoln. “Don't worry honey, the doctor will make your leg better.” Rita left the backyard carrying her crying son. Meanwhile, Lynn was feeling guilty for what she did to her little brother. She decided to go back inside, where she found her four older sisters and her one younger sister with stares of anger in their eyes. “All right Lynn, what did you do to Lincoln,” Lori asked. “Well, I think I accidentally hurt Lincoln right after I tackled him right into the tree,” Lynn confessed. “I hope you are happy Lynn,” Luna said angrily. “You hurt your only brother.” “That was like totally mean, what you did to Linky,” Leni added. “Yeah, this is no laughing matter,” Luan said. A little Lucy just blew a raspberry at her. “I said I was sorry to Lincoln,” Lynn cried. Lynn ran upstairs to her bedroom crying. “Maybe we were a little too hard on Lynn,” Leni said. Meanwhile; Lynn was in her bedroom crying and wailing how she was horrible sister and how her brother didn’t deserve to be hurt and to have a sister like her. During, her crying she noticed Lincoln’s stuffed animal Bun-Bun sitting on his bed, she grabbed Bun-Bun from her brother’s bed and stuffed in her pocket. She ran back downstairs, where she found her dad guiding her sisters to the car to go to the hospital. The car trip to the hospital was awfully silent, when they got to the hospital; they went to the room where Lincoln was staying. “Lincoln,” Lynn screamed as she ran into his hospital room. “Ah, Lynn please don’t hurt me,” Lincoln whimpered. “I’m not going to hurt you again Lincoln,” Lynn cried. “I want to apologize for my horrible actions, so please forgive me Lincoln, I’m sorry.” “Lynn, I forgive you,” Lincoln said sadly. “Oh, thank you, Lincoln,” Lynn said. “But why are you so sad, Lincoln.” “The doctor said that I had to spend a few days for recovery for my leg, and I know you guys will visit me,” Lincoln explained. “But, mommy and daddy have to go to work you guys have to go to school.” “And this why I brought you a little friend,” Lynn said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out Bun-Bun. “Bun-Bun,” Lincoln said. “Thank You.” He hugged both Lynn and Bun-Bun. FLASH-FORWARD: “Yeah, that was nice of Lynn to do that for me,” Lincoln said. “And who could forget that time after Lola & Lana were born.” FLASHBACK: A six-year-old Lincoln was tossing and turning in bed, he was having a nightmare about his two new sisters. “Lincoln, bro,” a voice calls out. “Please don’t hurt me,” Lincoln screamed as he shot out of bed. “Oh hi Luna.” “What’s wrong little bro,” Luna asked him calmly. “I’m afraid that the 2 new babies will hate their big brother,” Lincoln said sadly. “Don’t worry about it, Lincoln, I’m sure they’ll love you,” Luna said. “For Sure,” Lincoln asked meekly. “Positive,” Luna said. “You know, you could sleep with me tonight if you need any comfort since Luan is at a slumber party.” “Okay, I am going to sleep with you tonight,” Lincoln said. “Can Bun-Bun come too?” “Sure, the more the merrier,” Luna said. Lincoln carried Bun-Bun with him to Luna’s bedroom and where both the siblings and the toy spent the night peacefully asleep. FLASH-FORWARD: “Phew all that remembering makes you thirsty, I’m going to get a glass of water,” Lincoln said tiredly. Lincoln put Bun-Bun down and walked to the kitchen. Suddenly, for any number of reasons Lincoln puked and passed out. “Lincoln,” a voice called out. Lincoln slowly opened his eyes to see Leni taking care of him. “You got sick all the sudden Linky,” Leni said. “I’m going to the store to get some stuff to make you better, you need anything.” “Bun-Bun,” Lincoln said meekly. Leni gave Lincoln his stuffed animal and says goodbye to him. Lincoln hugs Bun-Bun close to him, knowing he and Bun-Bun will always be together for along time and slowly drifted off to sleep. The End Alternate Ending: An 18-year-old Lincoln is crying on the phone. “Okay, I understand about your decision.” Lincoln hangs up his phone, grabs a pillow and screams into said pillow. “Lincoln” a voice called out. Lincoln lifted his head off the pillow to find his seven-year-old sister, Lily. “Oh hi Lily,” Lincoln sighed. “Hey there big brother Lincoln, what's wrong,” Lily asked. “Ronnie Anne broke up with me,” Lincoln sighed. “Aw poor Linky,” Lily said as she hugged her brother. “Thanks Lily,” Lincoln said. “Anyway Lincoln, I wanted to ask you if you have any colored pencil I want to draw,” Lily asked. “Sure,” Lincoln said. He got off his bed to go to his desk and open his desk drawer where he didn’t find colored pencils but, a stuffed rabbit with a purple shirt; it was his beloved childhood toy, Bun-Bun. “Oh Bun-Bun there you are,” Lincoln said gleefully after reuniting with his stuffed bunny. “It's been a long time since I have seen you.” Lincoln hugged Bun-Bun, until he realized that Lily was still in his bedroom. “I will let myself out,” Lily said embarrassed. “Also Lincoln, that’s a cute bunny.” Lily walked out of Lincoln’s bedroom. Lincoln, after Lily left, lay down on his bed and started to cuddle with his Bun-Bun, and thought to himself even though Ronnie Anne has left him. He still had his sisters to keep his spirits up as well as Bun-Bun to always keep him company during his time of grief. Shortly after a few months, Lincoln left for college and when he got to his apartment he reached into his backpack and grabbed Bun-Bun. Lincoln knew that him and Bun-Bun were going to be together for a long time. The End. Fun Facts: This took three weeks to finish. This was hard to write, also time consuming. This story will probably be one of my last stories that feature Bun-Bun as a main focus. Also there was going to be an alternate ending to the story, if anyone wants to see, comment down below. Category:Episodes